The Training Forest
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Based off SephFan's Lost! Cloud wants to prove that the Training Forest isn't for 2nds and 1sts only. Nothing should go wrong... right? SephXCloud


The Training Forest

Based off of SephFan's Lost! Cloud wants to prove that the Training Forest wasn't just for 2nd and 1st Classmen only. Nothing should go wrong... right? SephXCloud

* * *

Cloud stared longingly out the classroom room during one of the morning class lectures. The Training Forest was just beyond the Practice Field, surrounded by tall, concrete walls and laced with barbed wire to prevent the creatures within from escaping onto the base. He sighed sadly; that forest was for 2nd and 1st Classmen only. Just the thought of it made him frown; it shouldn't be for just those classes. It should be for anyone, including Cadets like him!

A ruler smacked hard onto his desk, causing Cloud to yelp and nearly jump out of his seat, snapping him out of his thoughts. The class burst into laughing hysterics at his terrified expression.

"STRIFE, PAY ATTENTION!!" shouted Lt. Col. Jackson.

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" Cloud stammered, trying to calm his rapidly beating heartbeat.

The teacher turned around and Cloud slumped in his seat, clearly embarrassed.

"You daydreaming of your beloved General?" Zack whispered from next to him.

Cloud shot him a glare. Zack only snickered. He knew the little blonde had a crush on General Sephiroth. All the times Sephiroth was around, Cloud hightailed it. But, when Sephiroth was teaching the class, Cloud would sit in the very back row, afraid of fainting in front of his peers.

Heck, he would stutter like an idiot every time he talked to him, or at least, tried. All in all, he was a love sick fool. The class went on without incident, besides Strife getting scared out of his boots. At the end of class, the 3rds and 1sts filed out and Cloud dashed back to his room.

The day was not starting out too well for him as he flopped onto his bed with a groan. Zack came in soon after.

"What's up, Cloud? You spaced out for a few minutes. What were you looking at?" he asked, sitting next to him.

"... I was looking at the Training Forest," Cloud admitted.

"Again? Cloud, when are you going to get your mind off that? That's for—"

"2nds and 1sts only. I know, but it's not fair! It should be for anyone!" Cloud said, cutting him off.

"Look, buddy. I know you want to go in there, but that place is too risky for Cadets. If you would've seen the monsters I had to fight, you wouldn't want to go in there. Believe me, been there, done that," Zack said sincerely.

"I don't care! I want to prove that even a Cadet like me can survive for three days in there!" Cloud pleaded.

Zack sighed in defeat. There was no changing Cloud's mind once it's made up.

"Cloud... are you SURE you want to do this? Maybe I should—"

"You're not coming in with me, if that's what you're going to ask. I want to do this by myself! I want General Sephiroth to see what I can do!" Cloud said with determination.

Zack sighed again. Typical love fool...

"Alright. I'll help you out, but after that, you're on your own," he said cringing a little.

Cloud nodded with a confident smile. Later that night, Zack and Cloud, who was packed with Potions, Ethers, Materia and Zack's Buster Sword, snuck out in the middle of the night. They tiptoed through the hallways, careful not to make any noise.

Once outside, they made a dash for the forest. Once at the fence door, Zack opened it. The path ahead was dark, illuminated by bits of moonlight.

"Well... here we are, pal. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Cloud nodded again, determination on his face. The two embraced.

"Be careful, buddy," Zack said.

Cloud nodded and started inside and Zack closed the gate behind him. Cloud gazed over his shoulder and flashed him a thumbs up.

Unsheathing the sword, he casted an undaunted stare to the path ahead before darted into the woods, jumping over roots that jutted out of the ground and dashing across the wooden bridge that connected the entrance to the rest of the forest. He came to a short cliff and did a somersault off it, landing on his feet before continuing his run.

"I will prove that I can survive in the Training Forest! I will prove it to everyone... even General Sephiroth," he thought as he stole through the dimly lit forest.

******

(Two days later)

Zack was up early the following morning. As he walked down the hall, he casted his eyes outside to the forest, which was lit by the morning sun's rays reflecting off the dew of the grass. But, staring at the place made Zack's stomach twist into a knot as he worried for his roommate and best friend.

"I hope he's alright," he thought.

He got to class and there sat General Sephiroth, wearing his usual black outfit. His Masamune was resting against the wall near the window. Zack took his usual seat by the back window, giving him a view of the forest. As Sephiroth started class, Zack tuned him out. His stomach was still bothering him. He had been two days since he actually let his friend go in there when he knew that there were dangerous monsters inside!

_Why did you let him go! He might die in there! _screamed his mind.

Zack moaned as his head added onto the pain that his stomach was causing him from his guilty conscience.

"Fair, are you with us?" Sephiroth's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Zack asked, realizing that the General was speaking.

The class burst into laughter, but with one pound of his fist to the desk, Sephiroth regained order in the class.

"Fair, you can daydream after class. Right now, focus," he chided.

Too bad for Zack that he couldn't; his friend was in still in the forest with a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters!

(With Cloud)

Cloud awoke to the bright early morning sun. He sat up and stretched before crawling out of his sleeping bag that was spread out on one of the cabin beds he chose out of three others. He rolled it and tied it back up. He strapped it back to his backpack and shouldered the Buster Sword.

Zack told him that there were several cabins hidden somewhere in the woods, completely safe from the monsters. One was near a huge river, another near a clearing, one on a cliff and the last near the west gate. He had chosen the one near the huge river since it was closest water supply. He stepped outside and checked his supplies. He had four Potions and two Ethers left.

"I better ration them if I'm going to survive for the last day," he thought as he closed his backpack back up

Suddenly, a guard hound darted out of some bushes and Cloud successfully parried and finished it off with one slash.

"Tough monsters, huh? Must be holding back until day two or three. Well, might as well get to the cabin and prepare," he said to himself before dashing off.

(With Zack)

Sephiroth summoned Zack while he was on cleaning duty in the kitchen. He had a feeling what it was for because his stomach started to twist and knot up again. He came to the General's office and knocked thrice. The muffled permission to enter was heard and Zack came inside.

Sephiroth had a suspicious look on his face.

"Where is Cadet Strife?" he asked.

"Uh... I don't know," Zack answered with slight hesitation. He knew he would ask.

"I know you know where he is. He hasn't shown up for classes in two days. You tell the teachers that you're taking of him because he is sick. I went to your room and found... no Cadet Strife."

Zack gulped. Busted.

"Tell me or it's double night duty," Sephiroth growled.

Zack cringed. He HATED double night duty. He had no choice...

"... He went to the Training Forest," he said, looking down.

"WHAT?! That's too dangerous!!" Sephiroth shouted, suddenly shooting out of his chair.

"I know! I told him a thousand times! He said something about proving that it could be used by anyone! I tried to talk him out of it, but he didn't listen! He insisted on going! I tried to stop him!" Zack argued back, pleading.

"Dang it, Zack!" Sephiroth roared before dashing out of the office, grabbing his Masamune on the way.

Sephiroth dashed down the hallways, making a beeline for the forest once outside. If anyone saw him, all they would see is a silver and black blur. He got to the chain link fence and vaulted over it with a front hand spring. He jumped to the trees and leapt one after another.

_Zack, why did you let him come in here?!_ his mind screamed.

(With Cloud)

He had just taken out four Sonic Speeds. The constant attacks from them cost him several gashes, which one got to his right eye, and half his strength. He was on one knee, using the sword as support as he panted heavily. Sweat and blood dripped from his face as he slowly stood.

"Geez... I guess Zack wasn't kidding. I gotta watch out from on. But, I can't give up. I've come too far to quit now! I can't stop!" he vowed before heading west towards the cabin. He heard rustling in the bushes and readied himself. He heard a gurgled roar and he felt like his heart stopped.

"_It's a Malboro... Zack told me that those things are even more dangerous than all the monsters in here_!" he screamed mentally.

The bushes rustled again... and out came a little brown wolf cub. Cloud heaved a sigh of relief and knelt down.

"Hi, little guy. What are doing out here alone?" he cooed softly, reaching a hand out.

The wolf cub timidly went up to him and gently put its head underneath. Cloud rubbed his head and the cub sensed it could trust this human, so it jumped into his arms.

"Aren't you the brave one?" he laughed, stroking his brown fur.

The cub licked him and Cloud laughed even more. He set him down and they went to the cabin. The wolf's nose twitched, checking out the new surroundings. Cloud patted the spot beside him and tried to jump, but found it too high. It whined and Cloud helped it up.

"Where's your mama, little guy?" he asked.

The cub gave him a sad look and whined again.

"Oh... something killed her, huh? Poor thing..." he said with a sad smile.

The cub rubbed up against his leg, as if asking to let it stay.

"Well... why not?" he said, stroking it again.

The cub let out a happy bark and licked his hand, thanking him. Sunset came and the cub was asleep in his blanket. Cloud had cleaned up his wounds, except his right eye, which needed stitches, and had gone out again to make sure everything was fine. Suddenly, it started to rain!

"Aw nuts!" Cloud cursed, rushing back inside.

(With Sephiroth)

He had taken cover in the cabin near the clearing. He was still going to kill Zack for letting Cadet Strife in here. Then, he remembered something: he could track where Cloud is by the phone signal Cloud's phone was emitting. He got his own and looked him up. Perfect! The signal was still strong. Grabbing his Masamune, he headed out again into the storm. Lightning flashed in the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"CLOUD!!" he called over the pouring rain.

(With Cloud)

He was asleep when he thought he heard Sephiroth's distant voice. He bolted up.

"Sephiroth?!"

He jumped out of bed, grabbing the Buster Sword.

"Stay here, little one. I'll be right back!" he told the cub before slamming the door behind him.

He ran into the rain, calling for the General. Suddenly, he tripped over a root, feeling searing pain through his ankle and a sickening CRACK as he collapsed into the mud. His sword laid feet from him. He wiped the mud from his face and slowly got back up. He was nursing his ankle when Sephiroth called for him again.

"SEPHIROTH!!" he screamed, hoping he heard him.

Suddenly, there it was... the Malboro, slithering towards him, slime oozing out of its mouth.

"Oh no... not now!" he gasped as he tried to get away.

Sephiroth's voice was heard again and his hopes soared.

"SEPHIROTH, HELP ME!!!" Cloud screamed.

"Hold on!" he heard the General shout back.

The Malboro lashed out with one of its tentacles and Cloud rolled out of the way. It lashed again and Cloud jumped away, but screamed in pain as another tentacle got his other eye, completely blinding him. He saw it hacking up and knew what was coming... Bad Breath!

Just as it was about to unleash it...

"FIRE 3!!!"

The monster was burned severely as Sephiroth arrived, Materia blazing.

"General, is that you!?" Cloud called out.

"Are you alright?!" he asked with major concern.

"No... I can't see you," Cloud said feeblely.

Sephiroth saw it get back up and readied for a final attack.

"Cadet, try and find somewhere safe," he said.

After a few minutes, Sephiroth wiped the monster out, just as the rain stopped. Cloud slowly got up, feeling around for his sword.

"Cadet, what's wrong?" Sephiroth asked, seeing his sudden complication and running to him.

"Sir..." he showed him his injured eyes, making the General gasp in surprise.

"A flock of Sonic Speeds and the Malboro," he added sadly.

Sephiroth, filled with guilt, suddenly pulled him into an embrace. Cloud was surprised at first, but wrapped his arms around him, loving the feeling of Sephiroth's strong arms around him.

"... I'm sorry, Cadet. I couldn't get to you in time... will you forgive me?" Sephiroth said with sadness in his voice

"... Sir, I'm the one who should say I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I just wanted... I wanted to prove that I can survive here for three days like Zack. I guess...I'm—" Sephiroth put a finger to his lips.

"If you're going to say that you're not ready, you are. You survived two days already and haven't died yet. That is what surprises me the most. Where's the cabin you're staying at?" he said.

"By the river. Needed water, ya know?" Cloud said.

Sephiroth smiled and nodded.

"Then, let's go," he said before they went back inside.

(Day Three)

Cloud had woken up and found himself still unable to see, but felt himself in Sephiroth's arms once again while the General slept. He smiled. He also felt fur, which meant Aido was close by. He quietly got out of bed, feeling his way around, and got dressed into clean clothes Sephiroth laid out for him near the window. Once dressed, he felt near his eyes and found a black cloth wrapped around his eyes in an attempt to stop the little bleeding that was there. Aido woke up Sephiroth by licking his hands.

"... I'm awake, little one. Good morning, Cadet. Are you alright?" Sephiroth said, sitting up.

"Yes, sir," Cloud replied, turning towards his voice.

Sephiroth chuckled.

"When we're alone, just call me Sephiroth, got that?" he said.

"Sure... Sephiroth," Cloud replied.

After Sephiroth cooked breakfast, it was time for them to go back to the base. Cloud, with Aido in his arms, was led by Sephiroth through the forest.

"Sephiroth... thanks for coming after me. If you hadn't come, that Malboro would've killed me. And there's something else I wanted to tell you..."

Then, without thinking, Cloud claimed his lips in a kiss. Sephiroth was shocked at first, then returned it while wrapping his arms around him. Aido whined, making them break apart. The poor cub was getting squished.

"Oops, sorry Aido," Sephiroth chuckled while taking Aido into his arms.

"Sorry, boy," Cloud said sheepishly.

They made their way out and suddenly...

"CLOUD!!" A black and navy blue blur had tackled him to the ground.

"Zack?!"

"Oh buddy, I'm so sorry! I was so worried about you! Sephiroth made me tell where you were! He threatened to give me—"

"Zack, I can't breathe here!" Cloud complained.

"Oh, sorry pal!" Zack said sheepishly while helping him up. Then he noticed his wrapped eyes.

"Sweet Shiva, what the heck happened to your eyes!" he exclaimed.

"A flock of Sonic Speeds and the Malboro got to him. He's been blinded," Sephiroth replied.

"The Malboro was in there?! How did he get out!? Oh Cloud, I'm so sorry," Zack moaned.

"Come on, Cadet. Let's get your sight fixed if we can," Sephiroth said, leading him away.

(2 weeks later)

Cloud was still in the hospital barracks, bandages over his eyes. He slept peacefully in his bed. The door opened, awakening the blonde Cadet.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me, Sephiroth," the voice replied.

"Hey, Sephiroth. You alright?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. How do your eyes feel?"

"They tingle once in awhile, but they're fine. The doctors said they need a few months to heal, so I gotta stay out of action for awhile. Where's Aido?"

He heard a bark and Sephiroth let the pup down into Cloud's lap.

"Hi, Aido! How are you, boy?" Cloud cooed.

The pup licked his face, causing the blonde to laugh. Sephiroth sat down on his bed and placed a hand on top of Cloud's. Cloud smiled as he gripped it.

"You really worried me. When I was 2nd Class, I dreaded going in there, just hearing the stories about that creature that blinded you. After the exam was over, I never felt so relieved to be out of there. Now, you went there and survived as a Cadet," Sephiroth said.

"I survived because of you. If you hadn't come, I would've... died," Cloud said, smiling.

A tear flowed from underneath the bandages and onto his cheek. Sephiroth wiped it away with his index finger.

"So, again... thank you for coming for me," Cloud said, hugging him.

Sephiroth returned the embrace.

"Anything for you... little Cloud," he said into his blonde hair.

* * *

Thank you Seph! So, what do you think?

Review and tell me what you think?


End file.
